Divine Power
Divine Power is one of the 18 different Retorts available for customizing and empowering Wizards in Master of Magic. When a Wizard possesses this Retort, all Shrines, Temples, Parthenons and Cathedrals in any town owned by this Wizard will produce 50% more , and will pacify 50% more of the town's rebelling population than normal. When creating a new Wizard, this Retort costs 2 picks and requires at least Spellbooks. Description Divine Power is one of the color-specific Retorts available in Master of Magic. Any Wizard possessing this Retort receives two special benefit that will positively affect him for the duration of the game - both related to the construction of Shrines, Temples, Parthenons and Cathedrals (hereby referred to as Holy Structures). The first benefit is in the -generation of the above Holy Structures. Each of these structures that exists in a Town owned by the Divine Wizard will generate 50% more than normal. Half-points are dropped at the end, so the net effect is as follows: * A Shrine generates and -1 Unrest (no change) * A Shrine+Temple generates and -3 Unrest, instead of and -2 Unrest. * A Shrine+Temple+Parthenon generates and -4 Unrest, instead of and -3 Unrest. * A Shrine+Temple+Parthenon+Cathedral generates and -6 Unrest, instead of and -4 Unrest. This can significantly increase the Wizard's input, allowing him to acquire more Mana, faster Research or better Spell Skill when creating plenty of these structures. The second benefit is a 50% increase to the pacifying effect of these Holy Structures. They will turn more Rebels into ordinary citizens than normal. Thus, each of these structures will pacify 1.5 Rebels instead of the normal 1. The 0.5 points only count when they add up to full numbers, so this effect will normally only be felt when there are at least two pacifying structures existing in the city. Note that other structures which produce and pacify the population are not affected, and will not produce an increased effect. Also note that the bonuses above apply both to Holy Structures produced by the Wizard's towns, as well as those already existing in a town when it is conquered by the Divine Wizard. As long as the Wizard owns the town, all Holy Structures within it enjoy this bonus, regardless of when and how they were created. If the Divine Wizard loses control of the town, the Holy Structures lose this bonus until the town is recaptured (if at all). With Divine Power, the Wizard will have both a stronger magical base as well as fewer problems from rebellious Towns, as long as he can diligently produce Holy Structures in most or all of his cities. It is recommended to choose a starting Race which can construct all Holy Structures to make use of this benefit, or otherwise attempt to conquer many Towns belonging to such races. Note that the increase in pacifying effect can be very useful for increasing the Tax Rate without adverse effects. When creating a new Wizard, the Divine Power Retort consumes 2 picks. Additionally, it requires that the Wizard pick at least Spellbooks. Divine Power and Infernal Power While it is impossible to start the game with both Divine Power and Infernal Power due to the contradictory book requirements, it is possible to acquire both as Treasure. While Divine Power will still work correctly even if you don't qualify for it (even for a wizard), the effects of the two retorts do not stack. Category: Retorts